A place to call home
by Linn
Summary: Rory sends Jess a letter where she explains her love for him. What will Jess do?
1. Default Chapter

Title: A place to call home  
Name: Linn  
E-mail: linnrothen@hotmail.com  
Web-site: www.geocities.com/roryjess2002  
Rating: G  
Category: Romance/Angst  
Paring: R/J  
Spoilers: Teach me tonight, everything after that never happened.  
Summary: Rory sends Jess a letter where she explains her love for him.  
What will Jess do?  
Authors note: English is not my first language.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tears fall down my cheeks whenever I think of you  
When I think of all the good times we had  
And all the bad  
I just want to tell you how much I love you  
Hoping that you will say those three little words to me  
I have fallen in and out of love with you  
You have a special place in my heart  
Ever since you stepped out of my life  
You have been haunting me now and then  
Reminding me that you're still around  
Little by little finding your way back into my life  
  
I'm left standing here  
Hoping  
Hoping that you will come here and tell me you love me"  
  
Written by me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jess POV  
I woke up by my mother who was pounding on my door, telling me to get up.  
When I came into the kitchen my mom told me that there's was a letter for me.  
I picked up the envelope from the counter and I recognized Rorys handwriting at once.  
I turned around and went back into my room. I closed the door and sat down on my bed.  
A smile crept up on my face by the thought of her, sending ME a letter.  
So unexpected.   
I opened the envelope and I started to read the letter:  
  
"Dear Jess  
When I found out you left it felt like a piece of my heart was gone.  
I was not complete anymore. I'm not suppose to feel like this, but I do.  
My heart tells to be with you,   
but my brain tells me that I should go one with my life and stay with Dean.  
A wise person told me once that I should follow my heart everytime  
and I will follow that advice.  
Every night I cry myself to sleep, because you're in New York.   
You're not here by my side.   
My mom tells me that I should go on with my life, that I should forget about you.  
But how can I do that when you have affected me in so many ways.   
You told me it was okay to make mistakes, that I didn't have to be perfect for everyone.  
You make me feel alive, you make me laugh. You believe in me.  
  
Everyone seem happy that you're gone, especially Taylor.  
But I'm not.  
When I'm with Dean I feel uncomfortable because if feels like I'm cheating on you.  
Dean will always have a special place in my heart, but you're the one who owns it.  
I guess I have known this ever since you left.   
You might be surprised that I 'm not angry with you for the accident, that I don't blame you.   
I'm not angry with you and I don't blame you. It was just as much my fault as yours.  
  
I miss you so much that it hurts.  
I even dare to say this:  
I love you with all of my heart and soul. I believe that you are my soulmate.  
That we are meant to be.   
  
At the time you have received this letter I have broken up with Dean.  
  
I beg you, please come back.   
Come back to Stars Hollow, come back to me.  
  
Love Rory  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She loves me; she's in love with me.   
I don't know how long I have waited for this moment, but I know it has been a long wait.  
The hardest thing from me is to say those three little words to her.  
I want to but the words don't seem to exist in my vocabulary.  
When I came to Stars Hollow the walls around my heart was high,  
but they fell down so easily when I met Rory.  
I can't say it was love at first sight, but it was close to that.  
My friends in New York never thought I would meet a person, who loved books as much as I do,  
but I did. I have never loved a person so much as I love her,   
I haven't even loved my mother so much.   
Some people would say that I'm not capable of loving another person,  
in that case they don't know me.  
Rory brings out the best in me, when I'm with her I don't have to hide my true self.  
When I'm with her it feels like I can be whatever I want to be.  
She is so innocent and so beautiful.   
Like those Crystal blue eyes that always seem to pierce through mine and reveal my heart.  
I can't stand it when she walks into the diner with Dean.   
I just want to take her face in my hands and kiss her with all of my love and passion for her.  
She haunts every dream I dream. And it's always the same dream.   
The dream where she says that she loves me. And know it's true.  
What will I dream about now?  
  
  
  
I rose from my bed and I went out to my mother.   
She sat at the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. I sat down beside her.  
I stared at the TV for a while until I finally spoke.   
"I'm moving back to Uncle Luke."  
She was drunk, I could tell that by the way she was acting.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Move back to my precious, smart bigbrother!"  
"Whatever, I'm going. My stuff is still there anyway."  
I went into my room and started to pack everything that I had brought with me.  
I scuffed it all into my bag and went out of my room.   
When I reached the door, I put on my shoes, grabbed my jacket and the bag  
and went out of the apartment. Maybe leaving my mother forever.   
When I got out on the street I started walking towards the busstation.  
Afraid of looking back to all the memories I have created here.  
  
I reached the busstation about twenty minutes later.   
I was going back to what I could call my REAL life.   
The life I had here in New York was just sex, alcohol and stealing.  
In Stars Hollow I was someone, I wasn't just a face in the crowd.  
What I did affected people.  
I grew up here, but this was a place were no one should grow up.   
Here you can't take a walk in the middle of the night without watching your back.  
In Stars Hollow you CAN do that.   
  
I stepped on the bus and sat down on a seat in the back.   
After about ten minutes the bus was on it's way.   
Back to reality, back to my angel, to Rory.  
I was going home to Rory.  
  
To be continued...  
Read and review!  
I love feedback... 


	2. Speaking from the heart

Title: A place to call home - Speaking from the heart (2/3)  
  
Name: Linn  
  
E-mail: linnrothen@hotmail.com  
  
Website: www.geocities.com/roryjess2002  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Paring: R/J  
  
Spoilers: Teach me tonight, everything after that never happened.  
  
Summary: Rory sends Jess a letter where she explains her love for him.  
  
What will Jess do?   
  
Its in Jess POV, but one part of the fanfic is Rorys POV.  
  
Authors Note: English is not my first language.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess POV  
  
A man who had been sitting in the seat infront of me woke me up,  
  
telling me that we where in Hartford.  
  
I had been dreaming a wonderful dream about Rory and me.  
  
I looked at my watch and saw that the time was twelve o'clock. I grabbed my things   
  
and stepped of the bus.   
  
It was lunchtime, which meant Rory had lunch now.  
  
And she went to school in Hartford. I started to walk towards Chilton and   
  
then I saw her, my angel. She was sitting all alone on a bench, reading a book.  
  
I just stood there watching her and taking in all of her beauty.   
  
After awhile of reading she stood up and walked back into the schoolbuilding and   
  
I turned around and stepped on the bus to Stars Hollow.  
  
Stars Hollow was just the same as it was when I first left.   
  
People looked at me with big eyes and whispered.   
  
When I was about to enter the diner I saw that the sign said closed.  
  
I fished up the key from my pocket that I remembered forgetting to give Luke before I went back to New York.  
  
The diner hadn't changed a bit. Even the broken toaster stood on its right place on the counter.  
  
I walked behind the drapes and up the stairs. My things was packed in movingboxes now,   
  
but I guess Luke never had the time to send them. I threw my things on the floor and   
  
started to search through the boxes, looking for my CD's.  
  
After awhile of searching I found every one of them. I put Nirvana in the stereo and turned the volume up.  
  
Now people would notice that I was back for good.   
  
I took my copy of The Fountainhead and I lay down on my bed.   
  
A smile crept upon my face as I remembered the reason why I had this book in my hands.  
  
I had made a promise, a promise to Rory. I had promised her to read this book if she would read Hemingway.  
  
And I guess it didn't strike me until now.  
  
It's going to be hard to talk to her again, after reading the letter from her.  
  
The days in New York have been so hard not to think of her. Every little thing I do seems to remind me of her.  
  
When I feel the smell of coffee I think of her, when I read a book I think of her and even when I just walk alone I think of her.  
  
She's always on my mind.   
  
Every she does seems to affect me, even if it's just walking through the door to the diner every day.  
  
I notice the little things about her, the way she sighs loud when she's bored.   
  
Or the way she looks at her feet when she's nervous.  
  
Before I didn't know what love was, but Rory had a way of showing me what it was.  
  
I talk directly from my heart, it's not my brain that's talking.  
  
Ten minutes later I hear someone coming up the stairs. I think it's Luke and it is.  
  
I sit up and he turns off the music.  
  
"Hi Luke" I say.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Luke says in chock.  
  
"I'm moving back."   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to."  
  
"You want to move back, here, to Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It doesn't have anything to do with a person that begins with an R does it?"  
  
"No."   
  
I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't believe me.  
  
"Okay, you work in the diner tomorrow morning at eight."   
  
He turns around and heads for the door and when he reaches it he says:  
  
"And by the way Jess, she broke up with Dean yesterday and I KNOW it was because of you."  
  
Then he leaves.  
  
Tomorrow I have to see her, because she's going to come to Luke's.   
  
She will know the reason why I'm back. Because of her.  
  
It's strange how I, Jess Mariano can fall so hard for a girl like Rory.  
  
So naive, so innocent and so much beauty.  
  
I rose from my bed and I put the book in my pocket. I walked out of apartment and down the stairs.  
  
When I enter the diner, the place is packed with people. Even Ms Patty and Babette are there.  
  
I head for the door and Luke asks me where I'm going. I tell him that I'm going out and then I leave.  
  
After awhile of walking around in the town I'm sitting on the bridge.   
  
Here is where Rory and I spend a whole day together, having our little pickninck.  
  
That was the day when I opened up to her.   
  
We talked about everything, I told her about my life and she told me about hers.  
  
It was perfect, even when we said good-bye. That was when I found her bracelet.  
  
The bracelet Dean had given to her. I thought off running after her,   
  
but then on second thought it felt nice having something that was hers.  
  
So I didn't. I had her bracelet in my pocket every day,   
  
but then two weeks after I took it she finally realized that she had lost it.  
  
I could really see in her eyes that the stupid bracelet really meant something to her so I put it in her room.  
  
And she found it. She was happy again. Her happiness is my happiness.  
  
But this bridge reminds me of something bad to, not only happy times.  
  
The reason why I was sent back to New York. The accident.  
  
I remember sitting here after I had looked sure that Rory got to a hospital.  
  
I still hit myself mentally for hurting her. She shouldn't have given the keys to me.  
  
But it happened, I can't change that.  
  
Someone who's moving fast on the bridge interrupts my thoughts.  
  
I look up and a fist hits me on my left eye. I fall backwards and I see Dean standing over me.  
  
"You stole her from me! She broke up with ME, because of YOU!!" He say pointing at me.  
  
I push him away and I stand up quickly, ready to defend myself. I knew this day would come,  
  
now or some other day. I start walking towards him and he backs.  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" I say.  
  
Who am I kidding? I do know what he's talking about.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about.   
  
Rory broke up with me because she thought that we have been drifting apart and  
  
I know that's bullshit!"  
  
"Maybe you don't know her that well."   
  
By remark Dean gets even more and more angry than he alreday are.  
  
"And you think you do?"  
  
"You're her boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend and I'm her friend, that's a big diffrence in knowing her.  
  
When you and Rory were together you just kissed.   
  
But when I'm with her we have real conversations about books and music.  
  
After what she have told me you never had anything incommon.  
  
I'm not surprised that she broke up with you.   
  
Ever since I came to Stars Hollow you have been watching her all the time,  
  
afraid that I would take her away from you."  
  
"And now you have."  
  
"No, I haven't. You have lost her. Her life don't revolve around you all the time."  
  
"You're wrong. You're back because of Rory aren't you?!"  
  
When I don't answer Dean starts to push me around.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you Dean."  
  
"Answer the question then.  
  
Even if I don't get an answer from you I know one thing."  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"If you and Rory will get together you will just try to get inside her pants! That's a true fact!"  
  
That's when I snap. I punch him at the nose and I push him in the lake.  
  
"Don't think you know me Dean.   
  
I came back to Stars Hollow because Rory asked me to!  
  
You don't deserve her and you will NEVER get her back." I say and I start walking back to the diner.  
  
I pass by Ms. Patty and Babette on the street and they understand what has happened.  
  
When I enter the diner I see her. She's sitting by the counter, with her back against me.  
  
Luke is standing behind the counter but looks up when he hears bell over the door jingle.  
  
I walk behind the counter and I catch Rorys shocked look.  
  
"Luke can I get some ice?"  
  
"Sure, hold on a sec." He says and runs to fetch some ice in the kitchen.   
  
He returns a second later with ice in a plasticbag and place it on my eye.  
  
"Ow!! It hurts!!"  
  
"It's known to do that when you put ice on a black eye."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will manage now." I say and I walk up to the apartment.  
  
Rory POV  
  
He's back. I asked him to come back to me and he did.  
  
I know where he got the black eye. From Dean,   
  
it can't be from anyone else than Dean.  
  
I look up and I see Luke standing infront of me.  
  
"He came back today. I told him about you breaking up with Dean." He says and gives me another refill.  
  
I smile at him and he smiles back.   
  
My eyes wander to the stairs that leads up to the apartment, up to Jess.  
  
Suddenly my mom enters the diner and sits down beside me.  
  
"Is it true?" She says and looks at me like a child asking its mother for candy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it true that Jess is back in town? And is it true that Dean and him fought?"  
  
"Yes and yes."  
  
"Where's Jess? Have you talked to him yet?"  
  
(AN: Lorelai knows about the letter and she has excepted the fact that Rory is in love with Jess.)  
  
"He's upstairs, in the apartment and NO I haven't talked to him yet."  
  
"What?! What are you waiting for? He's right upstairs, not in New York anymore. Go and talk to the guy."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, go!"  
  
I know arguing with my own mother is useless and I know she's right.  
  
I rise from my place by the counter; I walk behind the drapes and starts climbing the stairs.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Read and Review!!! 


	3. The truth

Title: A place to call home- The truth 3/3  
  
Name: Linn  
  
E-mail: linnrothen@hotmail.com  
  
Website: www.geocities.com/roryjess2002  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Paring: R/J  
  
Spoilers: Teach me tonight, everything after that never happened.  
  
Summary: Rory sends Jess a letter where she explains her love for him.  
  
What will Jess do?  
  
This one is almost only in Rory's POV,   
  
but Jess POV will be in this fanfic also.  
  
Authors Note: English is not my first language.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Rory POV  
  
I stand outside the door to the apartment, afraid to knock.  
  
I must knock; otherwise what am I doing here? I take a deep breath,  
  
I raise my hand and I knock twice. I can hear Jess moving inside.  
  
"Luke, I said I could manage on my own. You don't need to baby-sit me."  
  
He says as he opens the door, only to reveal me. He eyes me up and down and   
  
I can feel my cheeks burning.  
  
"Can I come in?" I say with a stuttering voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
I sit down on the couch and he closes the door.  
  
He grabs a chair and sits down opposite to me. We don't say anything,   
  
we just sit here look at and eachother and trying to read eachothers mind, as we always seem to do.  
  
Finally I got the courage to speak:   
  
"So I guess you got my letter?"  
  
"Yeah." He says and silence fall between us again.  
  
After a while I'm about to say his name but Jess interrupts me.  
  
"Did you mean it?" He looks down in his hands, waiting for a reply.  
  
I get up from the couch, kneel infront of him, I take his hands in mine and we look at eachother.   
  
"I meant every word." I say softly. My heart starts beating faster and faster, waiting for his reply.  
  
He stands up and I stand up also, our hands still intertwined.  
  
After awhile he lets go of my hands and cups my cheeks.  
  
I move my hands to the small of his back and I feel him shiver by my touch.  
  
And then it happens, Jess kisses me for the first time.   
  
He kisses me gently, even though with a lot of passion.  
  
I kiss him back and I feel his hands moving up and down my sides. I let all my emotions out in that one kiss.  
  
After awhile we stop, in the need of oxygen.   
  
We press our foreheads together and I see tears falling down Jess cheeks as he closes his eyes.  
  
When he opens them again he says:  
  
"Are you real?" Just by that sentence I start to cry also.  
  
"Yes I am, in every form." He kisses me again and we just stand here kissing and crying.  
  
He brakes the kiss after a minute or two.  
  
"Do you want to know a truth that I have carried around for a VERY long time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The truth is that I love you Rory Gilmore." He says and smiles.  
  
My heart pound hard in my chest and I know that I can't be more happier than this.  
  
"You know what? I love you to Jess Mariano."  
  
"I have waited an eternity for you to say that to ME."  
  
"Now you don't have to wait anymore."  
  
"No, now I have you." He says with a goofy smile playing on his lips.  
  
Jess POV  
  
Here I, Jess Mariano stand with the love of my life in my arms.  
  
Have I reached the top of happiness now? Yes, I think I have.  
  
I have finally found that true and meaningful love that really means something.  
  
When I found out that I was going to be shipped here to Stars Hollow,   
  
I never thought that I would found that love here.  
  
And I know one thing more,  
  
I have finally found a place to call home.  
  
This is my home now.  
  
Not New York, Stars Hollow.   
  
Stars Hollow is my home.  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!  
  
Read and review!!! 


End file.
